


Five Times Clint and Bucky Fooled Around (and One Time They Fell In Love)

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Clint finds himself falling for his friend-with-benefits teammate, Bucky.WinterHawk Bingo: Romantic Sex
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Five Times Clint and Bucky Fooled Around (and One Time They Fell In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Five Times Clint and Bucky Fooled Around (and One Time They Fell In Love) by PoliZ  
> Explicit  
> Square Filled G2: Romantic Sex  
> Summary: Clint finds himself falling for his friend-with-benefits teammate, Bucky.  
> Warnings/Major Tags: 5+1, Smut with Feelings, close call with Hydra  
> Link:  
> Word Count: 2976

The first time was basically an accident. He and Bucky were on the firing range, trash talking each other as usual, and the next thing Clint knew, he had his tongue down Bucky’s throat and Bucky was plunging his hand into Clint’s pants. They jacked each other off and left it at that; not saying a word about it afterwards. But if Clint maybe spent just a little too much time thinking about what Bucky’s lips had felt like on his, well, what did it matter? 

* * *

The second time was after a battle. It started with Clint pinning Bucky against the wall intending to rip him a new one for not following the plan, only to find himself kissing Bucky stupid. Before he could catch his breath, Bucky flipped them around, then dropped to his knees and pretty much sucked Clint’s brains out of his cock. No one could blame him for turning right around and doing the same to Bucky, finishing just before Steve finally came looking for his AWOL teammates. 

It wasn’t just the blowjobs that Clint found himself replaying in his mind that night. Not that both acts hadn’t been quite memorable -- after all, he loved sucking dick just as much as having someone go down on him -- it was how the sight of Bucky flinging himself into danger had made Clint’s breath catch in his throat. Sure, he hated to see any of his teammates take risks, but this time had been so much worse. Clint suspected wasn’t quite ready to admit to himself why. 

* * *

The third time wasn’t even in person. Clint was on a mission and during a bit of downtime checked his phone for messages. To his surprise, he had been sent a nude pic: bared chest and lickable abs, with a very familiar metal hand wrapped around an almost as familiar dick. It was labeled ‘Thinking of you’. 

_You’re only half-hard? I’m crushed, Buckaroo_ he texted back. 

A reply popped up almost immediately. _My imagination can only get me so far - any chance you’re into dirty talk?_

_Every chance in the world_ Clint replied, quickly making himself comfortable. _Call when you’re ready._

His phone rang mere moments later. “I’m always rarin’ to go for you, hotshot.” Bucky’s Brooklyn accent —thicker than usual — went straight to Clint’s groin. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Clint purred in reply, grabbing a hold of his own stiffening dick. “So, what did you have in mind?” 

“How about a play by play of those suckjobs we gave each other last week? 

“If you provide the color commentary, sure.” With competitive streaks on full display, they took turns describing the event in vivid detail from their own perspective, peppered with bits of praise. “Your lips are absolutely sinful, do you know that, Buck?” 

“Been told that once or twice,’ Bucky panted. “Still can’t believe how long you can hold your breath with someone’s cock down your throat.” 

“You’d be amazed what kind of skills you learn in a circus.” Clint replied, working his fist furiously over his dick, “For example, I can get my knees right up by my ears.” 

“Bet that’s a pretty sight. But I’m hopin’ you like givin’ it as well as takin’ it.” 

“And why’s that?” 

“ ‘Cause I been dreamin’ about you bendin’ me over and splittin’ me open with that fat cock of yours.” 

“Oh fuck!” that did it; a long low groan bursting from Clint’s lips as he came all over his hand. Bucky’s answering moan was music to his ears; the satisfaction of a job well done. But as they wrapped up their call — and Clint cleaned up his mess — he remembered why he didn’t do phone sex. It was too lonely afterward. 

* * *

The fourth time was unfortunately a little too public. After a hand to hand sparring session left them both hard and wanting, they stood side by side in the locker room. Clint found himself blushing under Bucky’s hot and heavy gaze as they undressed, pausing when a frown crossed his companion’s face. 

“I didn’t give you those, did I?” Bucky traced a careful finger over a set of bruises on Clint’s ribs. 

“Nah. Those are from last week’s fight. Not all of us heal up as quick as you super-soldiers do.” 

“You shoulda said something. I woulda taken it easier on you out there.” 

“Maybe I like it rough,” Clint shot back; it wasn’t exactly a lie. 

“Rather be sweet t’ya, sugar.” Bucky murmured. He reached out as if to pull him into an embrace, but then stopped. “Can I...?” he asked, holding his left hand up as if he were suddenly unsure whether he was allowed to touch Clint. 

“You were just all over me out there on the mats, Buck. Your arm doesn’t bother me; it never did.” 

“But this is different, isn’t it?” The uncertain look on Bucky’s face stirred something deep inside Clint.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” He took Bucky’s hand and laid it against his cheek. “I’m still good with it, though. It’s a part of you. And I like you. A lot.” 

“I like you, too.” Bucky murmured, pulling Clint in for a kiss that started out sweet, but quickly turned passionate. Clint’s hands roamed over Bucky’s chest, pausing when he felt scars and cool metal under his fingers. 

“Is this okay? I mean ... does it hurt?” 

Bucky shook his head. “Don’t have a lot of feeling along there, to be honest.” 

Clint traced his fingers along the seam, then impulsively leanded down to brush his lips against the edge of Bucky’s collarbone. The small, wounded sound Bucky made in reply nearly broke Clint’s heart; that wasn’t the response he’d been looking for. So he practically dragged Bucky into the shower, letting his body say what he couldn’t find words for. 

They’d barely gotten past their foreplay before undignified squawk rang out from the open doorway. “Oh come on, man! Can’t y’all find somewhere else to do the nasty?” 

“Sorry, Sam!” Bucky called out over his shoulder, not sounding the least bit sorry. “Throw us a couple of towels and we’ll get outta here.” Clint groaned; the moment was gone. 

* * *

The fifth time almost didn’t happen at all. The two of them were on what was supposed to be an easy mission, snagging some intel from a minor Hydra base before blowing the place up. They’d split up for an initial recon of the building and Clint was pulling data off a decade-old computer when he heard gunfire, followed by the clanging sound of metal hitting concrete.

Clint sprinted toward the sound; nocking an arrow as he went. A male voice shouted out a single word in what Clint assumed was Russian. He wished he were more fluent as it sounded like a command; it sounded dangerous. Clint moved as quickly and carefully as he could, a second word echoing through the halls, followed by a screeching and rattling of metal. 

“No, stop!” Clint’s blood ran cold at the sound of Bucky’s desperate plea. The next word he recognized: << Seventeen >> — with barely a chance to wonder why someone would start a countdown there, he rounded one last corner. 

At the end of the wide hallway, Bucky was on the other side a metal gate, straining to lift it. On the same side of the gate and Clint, a man holding a book with a dark red cover. He turned, an evil smile crossing his face as he quickly spoke two more words. Bucky froze, his arms falling limply to his side. 

“You are too late, Agent Barton. The Soldier is—“

The man dropped to his knees, hands clutching at the arrow sticking out of his throat. Clint pushed him aside as he ran to help his partner.

“Bucky? Are you okay? Talk to me!” Bucky slowly turned, gazing at Clint with glassy, dull eyes. “Shit. Okay - hang on.” Clint knew if Bucky hadn’t been able to lift the gate, there was no way he could on his own. 

He checked around the doorway, thankful to spot a scan plate instead of a keypad. Ignoring his foe’s pained gurgle, Clint dragged him over, yanked his arm up and slammed his hand against the scan plate. 

A moment later, the gate began its ascent; Clint let go and the man’s body slumped to the ground. There was a final loud shriek as the gate slid back into the ceiling, but Bucky didn’t move, just swayed slightly on his feet. 

Clint shuddered as he remembered his own time under Loki’s control and the ‘cognitive calibration’ Natasha had performed on him. He’d do what he had to do, but he was going to try to talk Bucky out of whatever spell that Hydra asshole had spun first. 

Clint faced Bucky, speaking slowly and earnestly. “You’re not the Soldier any more. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, but your friends call you Bucky. I’m Clint, one of those friends. And yeah, I guess we’re more than friends, but we can talk about that later. We’re here on a mission - you and me are Avengers, believe it or not. You know, world’s mightiest heroes? Iron Man? Captain America? You and Cap are friends — you grew up with Steve Rogers - he’s your best friend.” 

As he spoke, Bucky blinked and shook his head, like he was trying to clear cobwebs from his mind. Clint took that as a good sign and kept going. “Your favorite color is blue, and you have a hell of a sweet tooth. You’re almost as much of a coffee addict as me, though Tony has us both beat. You’re not a fan of sushi and think pineapple on pizza is an abomination—“ 

“ ‘Cause it is.” Bucky murmured. He staggered forward, and Clint caught him, holding him tight.

“I got you, sweetheart. You’re okay now, aren’t you?” 

As reply, Bucky kissed him, hard and fierce, as if he had something to prove; Clint wasn’t about to complain, but they still needed to finish their mission. He broke off the kiss reluctantly. “Hold that thought, babe. We got a few things to get done first, right?” 

Bucky nodded, the grim expression on his face a contrast to the pained look in his eyes. “Just ... stick with me this time?”

“Like glue.” They made their way back to the computer Clint had been ransacking, and grabbed the memory stick, then made short work of placing the explosive charges. The few baddies they ran into fled at the sight of them; either word had gotten around that two Avengers were on the case, or this had all been a setup in order for Hydra to regain control of their former pet assassin. 

Bucky practically dragged Clint to his hotel room, slamming open the door and crowding him inside with another demanding, desperate kiss. “Make me forget what happened today,” he growled. “Prove to me I don’t belong to them anymore.” 

“I’ll do my best.” They wasted no time getting naked; Clint pulled out every trick he knew to take Bucky apart with his mouth and hands. He left marks littered across Bucky’s skin; they wouldn’t last, not with his healing powers, but it was the intent that mattered. 

He didn’t expect Bucky’s next request, or the endearment that came with it. “Want to have your dick down my throat when I come, darlin’.” 

“You sure?” 

In reply, Bucky muscled him up and into position; the full body skin on skin contact driving Clint crazy with desire. He focused on giving Bucky everything he asked for and more; licking and sucking his rock-hard dick before swallowing it deep. Clint held back his own orgasm as long as possible, testing his will against that sinful mouth. 

They came nearly at the same time; a deep groan reverberating in his chest as Bucky spilled down his throat. Clint rolled to the side, giving himself a few moments to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. 

He wanted desperately to take Bucky in his arms, let the words he’d been holding inside finally burst out, but that was too heavy a burden to place on his companion. If all Bucky was looking for was a good time, a way to blow off steam, Clint would take what he could get. 

He sat up, trying to clear his head and get a little distance. He didn’t expect Bucky to reach out with a quiet plea. “Wait, please, don’t go.” 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Clint lay back down, and Bucky clasped his hand tightly. 

“I knew he’d send me after you, first thing.” he murmured, his voice shaking with emotion. “Make me destroy what mattered most t’ me in the whole damn world.” 

“Wait... you mean, me?” Clint’s heart swelled at the thought. 

“Yeah, I do. But you don’t gotta—“ Clint interrupted whatever else Bucky was going to say with a kiss, as tender and meaningful as he could make it. 

“I’ve been falling for you this whole damn time, Buck,” Clint confessed, caressing Bucky’s cheek. “You mean the world to me, too. And I’d have taken on a whole base full of Hydra troops to keep you safe. “ 

Bucky chuckled, “Figures we’d be doin’ this all backwards.” 

Clint shrugged. “As long as we’re together, does it matter?” 

“Guess not, darlin’.” Bucky pulled Clint to him. “S’pose that means I owe you dinner and a movie.” 

“How about we get some sleep, first?” 

Clint woke slowly the next morning. Bucky was spooned up behind him, his warm bulk both comforting and arousing. “You awake, sweetheart?” Bucky murmured into his good ear. Clint made a noncommittal grunt in reply, and Bucky slid his hand up onto Clint’s thigh. “Can I give you a little encouragement?” 

“Mmmm.” Clint ground his ass back into Bucky’s crotch. “Doesn’t feel little to me.”  
The chuckle he got in reply warmed Clint’s heart. “What you got in mind, babe?” 

“Whatever would make you happy.” 

Clint twisted around to face his companion. “You make me happy, Buck.” he confessed, following it up with a heartfelt kiss which started sweet, but quickly slid to a thrilling, passionate embrace; Clint’s morning wood soon became a throbbing hardon, and Bucky was clearly just as horny. 

“So, Sam stuck some condoms and lube in my bag,” Bucky panted when they came up for air. “Do you want to—“ 

“Yes,” Clint eagerly interrupted. “Make me yours.” 

A flash of surprise crossed Bucky’s face, quickly replaced by desire and delight. “I’d love to, darlin’. Just a sec.” He crossed the room, the early morning light making him look like some sort of angel. Rummaging in his duffel for a moment, Bucky then ducked into the bathroom to grab a towel before returning to bed. 

Bucky took Clint into his arms, his caresses somehow both reverent and intoxicating. Clint in turn did his best to give as well as he got. When Bucky ran his hand up one thigh, Clint pulled his knee up to his chest in invitation. “Please, touch me.” 

Bucky smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Clint’s hip as he opened the bottle. A moment later, a slick finger circled his hole; he moaned encouragingly as it slid inside. “This what you want, sweet thing?” 

“Yes, god yes!” Clint savored the stretch and burn as Bucky pumped slowly in and out, deeper each time, his metal hand holding Clint’s thigh in position as he added another finger. 

“Look at you, openin’ up so sweet for me,” Bucky crooned, “Been dreamin’ about this for so long.” 

“Me too,” Clint panted. “I’m ready, swear I am. Want you inside me, filling me up.” Bucky’s half-groan, half-growl in reply went right to Clint’s dick, already hard enough to cut glass. He whimpered just a little as Bucky withdrew his fingers in order to quickly roll on a condom, then gasped as the head of Bucky’s dick pressed inside. 

“You all right?” 

“Yeah. Just take it slow. Want to enjoy every moment.” Clint willed his body to relax as he reached up to stroke his Bucky’s cheek. His heart swelled at the look on his lover’s face as he leaned into the touch. 

“Me too.” Bucky carefully rocked his hips, adding more lube to ease the way. “You feel so good, darlin’. Like we were made for each other.” 

“Maybe we were. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before,” Clint confessed.  
At his words, Bucky surged forward to capture his lips in an heady, passionate kiss that took Clint’s breath away. 

THey found their rhythm, bodies moving with one another as their mutual passion neared its peak. Clint stroked and caressed every inch of Bucky’s skin he could reach; Bucky supporting himself with his metal arm as he reached between them to wrap his hand around Clint’s dick. “Want to feel you come, sugar. Shudder and shake underneath me an send me right over the edge.” 

Clint couldn’t hold back anymore. “Oh god, don’t stop, don’t stop,” he begged, desperately clutching at Bucky’s body as his orgasm hit hard. A long-drawn out moan burst from his lips as he saw stars. 

“There you go, so good for me,” Bucky breathed, “oh yeah, here I—“ His hips stuttered before he made a final deep thrust, his shout of pleasure ringing in Clint’s ears. They soothed each other through the aftershocks, then separated just enough to get cleaned up before collapsing back into each other’s arms. 

“I love you so much.” The words slipped out of Clint before he could stop himself. Not that he didn’t mean it; he’d never meant those words more in his life. However, he also knew what it felt like to hear those words when you weren’t ready for them. 

Clint was relieved to see Bucky’s face light up with hope and adoration as he replied, “Love you too, Clint.”


End file.
